10 Pertanyaan
by HunLay
Summary: "bagaimana jika aku menyayangimu? Ah ani, maksudku mencintaimu lebih dari hyung kepada dongsaengnya?"/ warning! kaisoo! drable!


Tittle:: 10 pertanyaan

Cast:: Kim JongIn-Do KyungSoo ~KaiSoo~

Drabble~~

Disebuah kamar yang terasa hening, Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda manis bernama Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepuluh pertanyaan?" pemuda manis bermata bulat itu bertanya kepada roommate-nya.

"kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, hyung" jawab pemuda sexy berkulit tan yang disapa kai.

"baiklah, siapa yang ingin memulainya duluan?" tanya kyungsoo bersemangat untuk memulai permainan mereka.

"kurasa lebih baik kau yang lebih dulu memulainya, hyung" kata kai sambil tersemum pada hyung kesayangannya, kai tau pemuda mungil yang ada dihadapannya sangat menyukai permainan ini.

"kalau begitu aku akan memulai pertanyaan pertama. Menurut mu mana yang lebih menyenangkan bermain game atau berkencan?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan semangat kepada pemuda tampan dengan mata tajam yang ada didepannya.

"kalau aku lebih suka bermain game dibanding berkencan" jawab kai cuek tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung.

"next, seperti apa pasangan ideal mu?" kyungsoo sangat penasaran seperti apa tipe pasangan idaman kai, karna kai jarang membicarakan masalah itu dengannya.

"pasangan ideal ku adalah seseorang yang bisa membuatku nyaman dan bisa mengerti dan menerima ku apa adanya" kai menjawab santai. Kai menyadari bahwa pemuda mungil yang berada di hadapannya sedang bersusah payah menahan desiran halus dijantungnya.

"hmm, oke. Selanjutnya, jika kau disuruh memilih antara pacar atau sahabatmu mana yang akan kau pilih?" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak melewati batas normal dengan cara memberi pertanyaan baru kepada kai.

"jelas aku akan memilih sahabatku" kai menjawab dengan pasti.

"apa alasannya?" tanya kyungsoo dengan rasa penasaran.

"karna sahabat adalah segalanya bagiku, jika aku kehilangan pacar aku masih bisa mencari pacar baru, sedangkan jika aku kehilangan sahabatku belum tentu aku bisa menemukan sahabat yang baik seperti sahabatku sekarang" kyungsoo memandang kai kagum karena untuk pertama kalinya kai bisa berkata sebijak itu.

"selanjutnya, menurut mu lebih baik mencintai atau dicintai?" kyungsoo sangat mengharapkan jawaban kai ini.

"aku lebih memilih mencintai" mimik muka kai berubah menjadi serius saat menjawabnya.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kebanyakan orang akan memilih dicintai?" tanya kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat tatapan kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat bingung dengan jawabannya, akhirnya kai mencoba untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"karena jika aku memilih untuk dicintai tanpa mau mencintai maka aku akan terdengar egois, sedangkan jika aku mencintai tanpa dicintai setidaknya hanya perasaanku saja yang tersakiti tanpa harus menyakiti perasaan orang lain" kyungsoo semakin kagum terhadap kai atas jawaban yang diberikannya. Lalu kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"selanjutnya, jika suatu hari orang yang kau cintai meninggalkan mu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kyungsoo menatap lembut kedalam kedua manik mata hazel milik kai.

"aku mungkin akan sedih, tapi life must go on kan? Aku akan tetap melanjutkan hidupku dan berusaha melupakan seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan ku" kai berkata seraya menimbang-nimbang perkataannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, sebab dia tidak bisa tanpa seseorang yang dia cintai.

"begitu kah? Bagaimana jika kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu?" kyungsoo seakan mempertanyakan jawaban kai saat mendengar nada bicara kai yang seperti tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, dan melanjutkan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku bagaimana pun caranya?" kai bekata dengan nada tegas. Membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi karenanya. Lalu bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"tidak kah itu berkesan egois?"

"kurasa itu lebih baik dibandingkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tanggan!" kai sangat yakin akan jawabannya membuat kyungsoo tersenyum karenanya.

"yayaya.. Terserah lah" kata kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya yang bulat dan besar. Mencoba meledek kai.

"pertanyaan terakhirnya, hyung" kata kai mengin

"pertanyaan terakhirnya, hyung" kata kai mengingatkan kyungsoo yang tengah menggodanya.

"ah iya, dan pertanyaan terakhir, bagaimana jika aku menyayangimu? Ah ani, maksudku mencintaimu lebih dari hyung kepada dongsaengnya?" kata kyungsoo seraya menunduk agar tidak melihat reaksi kai.

Kai diam, dia terkejut atas pertanyaan terakhir kyungsoo.

"eh.. A-aku juga menyayangimu b-bahkan me-mencintaimu, hyung" jawab kai gugup setelah dia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Kyungsoo kaget dan memasang ekspresi andalannya O.O.

"be-benar-kah?" tanya kyungsoo memastikan dengan nada gugup.

"iya, hyung. Aku serius" kai berkata pasti untuk meyakinkan hyung tersayangnya.

"saranghae, hyung" kai mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo lembut sesaat setelah mengatakannya.

"nado saranghae, kai" kyungsoo menjawab malu-malu seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam dada bidang milik kai.

END~~~

ReviewJuseo~~~~


End file.
